


Sin

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Magic Mike (Movies), Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 啊，宗教相关，异教徒妄言（一定要警告！！！）婚内出轨，十分不建议观看





	Sin

“我有罪。”Pedro跪在主教的腿边，他哽咽着又复述了一遍，“Father，我有罪。”  
香槟的手，总是那双手，捧着圣经与提炉，带着经久不化的乳香抚摸上他的额头。Pedro有多少年没见过他的引路人？如今的香槟已不再是他学校里的导师，他换上红衣，去到罗马。

“我的孩子。”这句话曾经困扰过他，现在回来了，是一个隐喻的回响。Pedro打开门的时候，看到枢机主教站在他的院落里，像他跪在十字架前祈祷过的场景，他来到此地，带来救赎和希望。

“你可以开始忏悔。” 香槟的手指滑过他的耳朵，引起他一阵的颤栗，然后他捏起Pedro的下巴，好让他展示自己脖颈上累积的红痕，青紫色和齿印叠加在一起，他湿漉漉的耳朵后面被人留下了一个白色的伤疤，触目惊心。原本Pedro是无暇的，他曾经亲自为他洗礼。

“我犯下不可饶恕的淫行。”Pedro抽泣了一声，他愧疚地埋着脑袋，那也只是几乎，肩膀挨着香槟的膝盖，他的眼泪是小小水滴，落在他白色的的睡袍上，“我与两个人发生了不正当的性关系。”

“起先是个好人。”Pedro说，“Chepe，他是镇上的农民。我认识他在某次弥撒上，他第一次来到教堂，陪他的妻子。接着他频繁的来到教堂，帮助我分发圣餐，一起清扫院子里的落叶。他是个好人。”Pedro停顿了一下，而香槟的手始终放在他的肩膀上，温暖是一种鼓励，好让他继续，“直到那天晚上，他将我压在讲经台上，用皮带绑住我的双手，用手指扯住我的舌头，然后进入了我。”Pedro颤抖了一下，香槟几乎可以想象到那个场景，他柔顺的弟子被弯折了双腿，在圣子的注视下被摧毁。他是个胆小的孩子，曾经。“我请求他停下来，这是神圣的场所，他不该……我们不能那么做。”

“你拒绝了他？”  
“我拒绝过。”Pedro的嗓子里带了更多的颤音，“但是他没停下来。他一直……从那次之后，他就一直来到我卧房，将我绑在床头，揉搓我的肉体，他把我的拒绝当做是迎接，让我不得不一次次的犯下坠入深渊的罪行。”

香槟的手指滑过他的嘴唇，似乎是在检查，Pedro丰厚的嘴唇棉花一般地温顺张开，含住了他的手指。接着香槟点点头，示意他继续，“还有一个，是镇上的青年，他来找我请求帮助。”Pedro回忆起了Mike高大的身材和有力的臂膀，分了神，“他……他很不同。他来找我，是因为他无法履行一个丈夫的职责，给予妻子快乐。可他那么年轻，才刚新婚。我以前在镇子上也见过他，是个礼貌亲切的年轻人，他们的婚礼也由我主持的。他请求我帮帮他，想到曾经在学院里我们也学过简单的医术，我就答应了下来。我同时还告诫他，要虔诚祈祷，只要祈祷，主就会听到我们的请求。”

主听到你的请求了吗，Pedro。香槟见他仿若失魂一样的沉浸在深夜不可告人的回忆之中，他梦呓般的说出，“我被当做他康复的工具，重生的借口，他在深夜闯入我的浴室，将我摁在水里，粗暴的进入我。”Pedro难耐的动了一下他的双腿，从香槟的角度看来，他胯部的反应几乎无从遮盖。他在那件空空的白色罩袍下并没有穿上任何衣物。“他说我救了他，他感谢我，但他同时请求我不会放开挽救他的手。”

“我做错了吗……Father？”他将身体的重量倾斜到香槟的腿上，红衣主教的手掌始终朝他敞开，托着他的脸颊，蛊惑他“继续。”  
“Father……我着迷这一切，尽管我知道这是罪行，我与有妇之夫发生不正当的关系 ，渴求他们在夜里占据我的身体，一开始我抗拒过，但是逐渐的开始适应这些反应……我与他们的结合里叹息祷词，希望主能宽恕我 ，挽救我，不让我继续被恶魔诱惑。”

“你喜欢这一切。”香槟说，他让Pedro调整自己的跪姿，脱下他的罩袍，让他覆盖满齿痕与吻印的身体暴露在主教的身前。他的阴茎颤抖着吐露出前液，他弄脏了自己的外衣。却不知廉耻的仰着脑袋希望香槟给他一点指示。

“我会检查你的罪行。”香槟的手指滑过他的锁骨，继而是乳尖，Pedro温顺的点了点头，难耐般的夹住了双腿，试图蹭到香槟的腿上。他被握住了，一个巴掌，香槟打在他的大腿上，在那儿青紫的印记上添了红痕。

从前在学校的时候，Pedro也跪在地上，因为触犯了戒律被抽藤条，那很疼，同样令他兴奋。他在无言的午夜里虔诚祈祷，希望主能够带走他多余的欲望。Pedro经历过很长一段时间的禁欲，他很早起床，诵经，接着整理自己，他将手离得淫具远远的，好像只要不去碰触就可以忽略那些羽毛般的骚动。直到他被压在讲经台上。

欲望的崩塌洪水一般吞噬了他的心智，埋葬了很多年的渴望蚂蚁一样噬咬他，到最后演变成，只要Chepe看着他，他就会湿。粗暴令他兴奋，同样带来的是一次一次默认的性爱，他主动张开双腿，在黑色的外袍上被刺入，蒙住眼睛让他更加敏感，他往后蹭的屁股上是密密麻麻的牙印。Mike喜欢看着他的脸进入他，手指扣住手指，他的胸怀宽广，在忏悔的时候，沿着他的脚往上滑入他的神父装。

他们在忏悔室里口淫，Pedro被捂住了嘴巴，死死的摁在椅子上，Mike吞下他的阳具仿佛从未吃饱过。他咽下神父的种子，让他崩溃的般的曲起脚趾，年轻人诚恳的仰着脑袋，一次又一次的要神父哭着说出，我会救你。

“这让你兴奋吗，孩子。”香槟让他转过身去，Chepe热爱后入他，让他咬住皮带像牲口一样跪在地上，他像马一样被骑，Chepe不会脱下他的衣服，把他视作一个好用的玩具。“我不关心那些经文，Father，我要你闭嘴，张开腿，像个听话的婊子。”

他同样会在礼拜日，帮助他分发圣餐，舔着嘴唇盯着他，猎手已经准备就绪，而Pedro的恐惧颤栗着爬上他的膝盖，然后是腰，他松软的腰部说完最后一句阿门，脱力一般离开那儿。神圣的外袍下装着淫荡的欲望，Pedro咬着自己的嘴唇，能感到香槟的手指滑入他已经被操的熟透了的后穴。

在他的主教来之前，他被那两人轮番的灌入精液，直到小腹饱胀，哭求着他们停下来。他没法停下来，光是想到香槟用他的手指仔细的检查他身体的每一寸这件事，就让他硬的发疼。他祈求，他哭泣，“Father……”他无言的求救，一遍又一遍的请求香槟可以永远不停下来。

“我有被打入地狱的罪行。”Pedro的舌头上含着撒旦，“求求你，Father”他跪在地上，面对着悲悯看着人间的耶稣，他垂下眼睛，让香槟的手掌打上他屁股的时候，射了出来。


End file.
